Meh, Just Kiss Me Already!
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hanya butuh satu pesan untuk membuat Tsukishima Kei dirundung banyak masalah. Dan itu semua berotasi pada kakak tingkatnya yang super menyebalkan. Dedikasi untuk #GerakanHaremBokuto2k17 [Boku/Tsuki]


**Meh, Just Kiss Me Already! ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Kalau boleh, rasanya Kei ingin mengatai dirinya tolol sebanyak seribu kali.

Mungkin efek frustasi dengan tumpukan tugas yang tidak mau berkurang, atau karena kondisi matanya yang saat ini memiliki daya kurang dari dua watt. Jemarinya dengan kurang ajar mengetikan kata 'ya' untuk membalas pesan berisi ajakan keluar dari Bokuto Koutarou (berstatus sebagai kakak tingkatnya sekarang), dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia ubah sesegera mungkin. Ekspetasinya, saat ini juga.

Tetapi, pesan lanjutan yang Kei kirimkan sama sekali tidak digubris dan si bodoh berambut kelabu-putih itu malah mengatakan akan segera menjemputnya di apartemen.

Padahal Kei sudah membalasnya sepersekian detik kemudian serta mengetikannya dengan mode _caps lock_ ;

[AKU SEDANG SIBUK, BOKUTO- _SAN_. JANGAN GANGGU AKU.]

Dan tanda telah dibaca tidak kunjung keluar sampai sepuluh menit kemudian.

Kei berdecak jengkel. "Perlukah aku pura-pura mati?" dengusnya.

* * *

"HEY HEY HEY, TSUKKI!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Bokuto untuk sampai di apartemen Kei yang hanya berjarak dua halte dari rumahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini sudah mendapati wajah si alumni Akademi Fukurodani; lengkap dengan senyum cerianya yang bagi orang lain begitu hangat, tapi bagi dirinya seperti sebuah keganjilan di tengah badai salju. (Coba jelaskan, apa ada matahari yang bersinar hangat ketika badai sedang membombardir harimu? Hanya Bokuto seorang yang bisa, menurutnya).

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku sedang sibuk?" Kei mengeluh masam. Keningnya berkerut-kerut, tanpa sungkan memberi pandangan mengusir pada sang tamu yang bahkan dengan baiknya membelikan Kei sebungkus es krim sebelum bertandang ke mari. "Tugasku masih menggunung. Aku tidak sedang berminat menjadi _babysitter_ -mu kali ini."

"Jahatnya! Aku ke sini itu dengan tujuan baik, Tsukki. Aku tahu tugasmu menggunung, karena itu aku berinisiatif mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. _Refreshing_!"

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Keluar denganmu tidak serta merta membuat tugasku selesai dengan _simsalabim_ _adakadabra_. Ajak saja yang lain. Akaashi- _san_? Kuroo- _san_?"

Bokuto seketika cemberut. "Tsukki tidak asyik! Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, bukan mereka!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau keluar denganmu, Bokuto- _san_. Tidak dengan sogokan sebungkus es krim. Tidak."

"Oh! Kalau dua bungkus kau akan mau? Ambil punyaku saja kalau begi─"

"Aku tutup pintunya."

"OKEEEEE, TSUKKI! OKEEEE!" Bokuto segera menahan lengan Kei sebelum pemuda itu sempat beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Sebentar saja. Tigapuluh menit, oke? Ayolaaaaah~"

Dengan ekspresi memelas seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Kei menolaknya?

"Berbaktilah pada orang tuamu, Bokuto- _san_. Sebab tanpa mereka, wajahmu tidak akan semengenaskan ini." Sindir si pirang pedas.

"APA MAKSUDMU, TSUKKI?!"

Kei mengedikan bahu. Melemparkan seringaian mengejek lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk bersiap-siap. "Kau diam di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana atau dengan 'sangat terpaksa' aku akan membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kita."

"AS&DF#GHJ%K$L!"

* * *

Butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk si bodoh itu menghentikan aksi membuang-buang waktu Kei yang amat sangat berharga hanya untuk mendengarnya membicarakan seputar harian Bokuto Koutarou dari pagi hingga malam hari. Dari keberuntungan, kesialan, sampai teman-teman si burung hantu itu sendiri yang seringnya suka bertingkah di luar batas nalar seorang manusia. ( _Ya, ya, termasuk tingkah menyebalkan Kei di apartemen tadi, ya, ya._ )

Acara jalan-jalan mereka hanya terisi dengan 75% curhatan tidak berguna oleh Bokuto, 5% protesan Kei yang menuntut waktu produktifnya, 5% tentang Bokuto yang terserang penyakit kebiasaan, dan 10% -nya lagi tentang keterkejutan Kei begitu si kakak tingkat mendadak masuk ke mode serius.

"… oke, kau sungguhan Bokuto- _san_? Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan sekarang."

Tetapi sayangnya, lidah Kei akan tetap bekerja seperti sedia kala.

"Ini aku sungguhan! Bo-ku-to! Jangan membuatku kehilangan kupon diskon 50% di kedai _yakiniku_ terfavorit di Tokyo selama sebulan penuh. Itu akan membuatku menangis tiga bulan, okeee~"

Kei tertawa datar, "Aku tidak peduli kau akan menangis selama tiga bulan, setahun, atau seribu tahun, karena aku, lebih peduli dengan tumpukan tugasku di apartemen. Jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku pulang."

"Jangan pulang dulu Tsukki, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Kei menaikan alis, "Ha! Jadi kau mengajakku keluar bukan karena benar-benar ingin membantuku?" dengusnya. "Memangnya aku mau membantumu?"

"Kau…. mau?"

"Jelas tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu?"

Wajah Bokuto langsung berubah memelas. "Tsukiiii~ kumohon bantu aku. Sekali saja, oke?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku menggentayangimu seumur hidup?"

"Apa-apaan?!" Kei memprotes jengah. Ia tahu sekali jika Bokuto sudah berkata A, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak peduli itu akan terlihat menyebalkan atau mungkin saja melanggar hukum. Kei sudah pernah merasakannya─dia pernah benar-benar dikuntit gara-gara tidak meminjamkan buku materi perkuliahan. Dan ketika itu terjadi, dia seperti tengah berada di dalam neraka.

"Keiiii- _kun_ , Keiiiiii- _kun_ , Keiiiiiiii~"

"Jangan menyebut nama depanku dengan cara seperti itu, Bokuto- _san_." Sergahnya lelah. "Kau mau aku membantu bagaimana?"

"Cium aku!"

"APA?!"

"Ci-um a-ku." Bokuto mengulangi dengan penuh penegasan. "Kata Kuroo, aku bisa mendapatkan kupon diskonnya kalau aku berhasil berciuman denganmu."

"… kata Kuroo… _san_?"

"Ya, ya! Kata Kuroo! Kuroo Tetsurou!"

Seketika itu pula Kei langsung tertawa dengan nada mengerikan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Si brengsek itu," geramnya penuh dendam.

"Kenapa Tsukki? Kenapa? Kau mau menciumku, kan?" desak Bokuto penuh harap. Tangannya bahkan mencengkram bahu Kei, mengguncangnya antusias tanpa peduli bagaimana penampakan wajah adik tingkatnya saat ini. "Cium aku saja, oke? Cium~"

"Bokuto-s _an,_ kenapa kau mau saja diperalat oleh kucing dekil itu, hah?" protes Kei. Ditepisnya tangan Bokuto, menatap tajam pada si korban─ _secara harafiah, si burung hantu ini juga korban_ , lalu memijat dahinya frustasi.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Bokuto. Ia menunduk, terlihat murung seperti anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan permen kesukaannya. "Kuponnya terbatas, dan Kuroo bilang mau memberikannya padaku kalau aku dan kau berhasil berciuman."

"Dan kau setuju-setuju saja?"

"Yaaa! Tentu saja aku setuju karena aku menyukaimu─ _ups_!"

"HA?! Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Bokuto tertawa ganjil, tangannya dikibaskan beberapa kali. "Haha, apa ya? Tadi aku bilang apa ya?"

"Kau─"

"Terlalu lama, Tsukki!"

Dan… CHUU~!

Kei tidak sempat bereaksi lebih jauh. Bahkan ketika Bokuto sudah berlari kabur sambil berseru girang karena berhasil mendapatkan kuponnya. Dengan wajah memerah ia menutup bibirnya, membuang muka ke arah lain dan mulai mengasihani dirinya sendiri─

─kasihan karena keperawanan bibirnya hilang. Juga kasihan karena detak jantungnya yang terus-terusan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Isi pikirannya merutuk; _Bagaimana bisa si burung hantu idiot itu tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali?_

Baru saja Kei berniat menyumpahi Bokuto dengan segala jenis kutukan yang pernah didengarnya, ponselnya mendadak berdering. Ia menaikan alisnya, mengangkat panggilan tersebut, kemudian mendengus geli.

ID _usern_ ya jelas bukan seseorang yang bisa dia terka akan meneleponnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

" _Tsukki, kau masih di sana? Aku sudah dapatkan kuponku dari Kuroo, jadi kupikir aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tadi Kuroo ada di sekitar sini dan─_ "

"Otakmu benar-benar sudah berubah idiot ya, Bokuto- _san_? Aku masih di sini. Sepuluh detik, kalau kau masih mau mengantarku."

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu, Tsukki?! TSUKKIIII─_ "

Dan Kei keburu mematikan ponselnya sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyuman puas.

 **:**

 **THE END**

 **:**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oke, saya buat apaan? Kerasa gak dari awal saya udah nunjukin kalau si asin ini suka sama babang owel? LOL Implisit banget sih. Saya kasih nih kecupan mesra Tsukki kalau ada yang ngerasa /dor!/

Dan w _ell_ , terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Boku/Tsukki itu OTP teranu yang pernah saya buat. Greget pengen bikin kerajaan harem!Boku /ditendang neng Akaashi/ Btw, kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak berupa fav/follow/review, saya akan terror kalian dengan sejuta cinta /gobloTa!

Terima kasih sekali lagi!

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **[June 05, 2017]**


End file.
